earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Antofagasta
Antofagasta summory Antofagasta is a city that was founded around the beginning of November, 2017 By Pachacuti_ and HolyDalaiLlama. From that it formed into the Inca empire, wich later crumbled and Antofagasta joined the nation of Spain in the Sub-regeon of Peruvia. Its main religeon is Inca Llamaism Inhabitants * Pachacuti_ * HolyDalaiLlama The Antofagastan flag The Antofagastan flag is a tri-collored flag with horizontal stripes in the order: Blue, red and yellow. The blue standing for the ocean and clear blue skies. The red stands for the blood of those whom have fought for the country together with the lava from the Antofagastan vulcano that is now extinct or dead, depending on what you like best. The yellow stands from the golden sands of the deserts and beaches and also for the Antofagastan wealth and gold. The red and yellow also represent the Spannish flag collors. History * AGE OF THE GREAT JOURNEYS The Antofagastan land was settled by the Canacoinca peoplegroups long ago from the north of the Americas (Modern day Canada) whom split in 3 groups, 1 to germany and the lowlands through Russia whom converted from Llamaism to Protestantism, the second stayed in the region of canada keeping its Llamaist beliefs. The third group traveled sourh, splitting again with a group staying in mexico and one traveling further, that ladder groups belief in llamaism changed over the years, and so did their culture, eventually they stayed in the Central Andes mountain range forming the town of Antofagasta together with some smaller ones further south and north of the mountain range. South America was for the most part devoid of many civelizations or countries until then, apart from those whom have not stood the test of time, or some still to this day small villages. After its settlement Antofagasta was just a small animal hurding village on a plateau near the coast of the Pasific. But quickly the town grew, building its first wooden structure in its history wich still stands here till this day, together with the complex underground dungeons of Antofagasta. * AGE OF THE ROCKS The Antofagastans where quick to mine the mineral rich mountainside of the Andes mountain range wich was aspecialy rich in emeralds, mining a tunnel that reached the other side of the mountain range. they then renovated existing roads trough the ages of its existants from dirt roads to propper stone roads reaching from from the north of Argentina all the way north to Colombia. This the small city-state enjoyed a long time of wealth trought its many streets and farms. Transforming the steap cliffside to the beach of the pasific into a prosperous wheat tarrace paradice, wich later grew potatoes, as they where mutch more suited towards the terrain. Those tarrases needed complex water ways to arrigate wich ofcourse the Antofagastans did with their wealth. The country did suffer a minor incident when an unknown entity set the wooden port aflaim, destroying everything wich was on the port. The goverment then agreed to build one out of solid stone. * AGE OF INTERNATIONALISTIC DISPARITY Antofagasta then changed from a town to a nation, claiming ownership of nearby land, they mamed themselfs the Chileans later changing to the Incans of the Incan empire. Later after one of its many expeditions over the pasific and atlantic they reached the coast of South-Africa to a small town called Fourthland. The Antofagastans with their big millitairy and technological advantage took their chance and made use of the towns weak defence and raided their bountifull riches and treasures. They took it back to their city, and kept them as treasure. But later this backfired, the people of Fourthland striked back landing on the port of antofagasta, they set the walls and trees on fire and destroying the tarrace farms. The Antofagastan army was not ready for this. Aspecialy becouse they have never suffored an attack on this scale eventhough it was not a big attcking army, The people in Antofagasta just didn't have much experiance with war seeing as it is a peacefull contenent and Antofagasta is mainly conserned with its treasurey and its prosperity and wealth and not outsiude threats. The antofagasta Fourthland war began. the Antofagastan army won with minor casualties in the battle, but the city itself was harmed, setting it back from further economic growth for some time. seeing that they decited to build a great wall around their city. After some time, a ship of hungry, not well cared for ethnic Mongolians landed in the Port of Antofagasta. They had lost their home and looked for shelter. The Antofagastans happily let them in and offered them to stay in a then Antofastian claimed temple in modernday Argentina in the mountains wich the newcommers where to name Sucre. Later a russian vessel came down on the Antofagastan shoreline. They wanted to purchace llama's, after they had heared about them and their bennifits to socity. they Antofagastans first did not want to sell them any, until the outsiders threatened them into a forced trade agreement. not a lot of time after that the great Antofagastan vulcano erupted killing many and destroying the walls parcialy.But it did make the land even more fertile (witch attracted people to the valley to later build the great city of Machu Picchu.) but The vulcano did kill many people, with health issuis raining through the airia, making pregnacy deaths stagger to its highest point it has ever been lowering the population greatly. They just got out of trouble when they decided to put themselfs on the map and get onto the world stage when (if it couldn't get any better) a huge economic collapse happend in the city when the Sapa Inca was on an expedition. raids came down trough the city and chaos was in the streets, the llamaist religeon was oppresed by the Catholic inhabitents that immigrated from spannish colonies in the Americas and the Inca Llamast priest hid underground with their pope. The entire nation collapsed. They fell into economic ruin and quickly tried to rebuild itself. All the gold they had was lost and raided. The city has not fully recovered since. * AGE OF INTEGRATION They searched for protection and economic help. They saw the best option was to join the empire of Spain, witch had gotten a big foothold in the South-Amrican contenent so far. Later Antofagasta became the capital of the Spannish regeon of Peruvia. things went well. New houses where build, new defences where build, ofcourse with some Spannish influince. They also build the great city of Machu Picchu adding the holy llama statue after many of the population converted to The holy llama religeon there was a big political debate on destroying it by the mostly Catholic government, but they later decided it would stay. Over the years forrests where grown and infrastructure was build, and the city kept growing ever so slightly till this day. Recent recorded history AGE OF ENLIGHTENMENT * (29 January 2018) Micheal Jackson (now saint Micheal Jackson) whom was a llamaist, nailed the rules of inca Llamaism to the door of the Antofagasta state door starting a revolution to make Inca Lllamism the state religion again. * (31 januari 2018) The great Inca Llamaist temple had been completed. * (2 Februari (2018) The Antofagastans finnished the llama el redentor project in Machu Picchu. * (9 February 2018) nino175 killed Pachacuti_ whilllest he was peacefuly walking around town, that same date Nino175 threatend to grief the city of Antofagasta if Pachacuti_ didn't pay him 30 gold. Pachacuti_ did not pay the gold, but Nino175 did not make its promises and did not attack Antofagasta. * (15 Februari 2018) Antofagasta finnishes the Llama colosus. * (16 February 2018) Inca Llama extremists start building giant Inca Llamaist crosses across the world (This same time many other towns start converting to Inca Llamaism) AGE OF GLOBALIZATION * (22 Februari 2018) Antofagasta descovered a giant pocket of gold under Machu Picchu. This greatly enriched the nation and the town and its wealth grew even more, atracting more people towards it. * (9 March 2018) A town called GreatConcepcion got started in the abbandoned castle just outside antofagasta starting a new nation called Kalkoni_Empire * (13 March 2018) In Antofagasta An orginisation by the name I.N.C.A. (International Nature Co-operation Assistance) got started by the government to preserve the nature of the world by planting trees and removing unnecessary unclaimed ugly ruins * (13 March 2018) The Unified Llamaist started plotting against Inca llamaism and the other sub-Llamaist religions, having the pope of Unified Llamaism not comming to Antogagasta, but have him come to all other towns believing in Llamaism of any other sort * (14 March 2018) The giant Sucre Inca Llamaist cross is finnished in the Andes Mountain range * (15 March 2018) The Unified Llamaist pope Llamia III was assassinated and the Antofagastans reacted with sympathy rather then hating on them * (17 March 2018) An unknown person created a road alongside Machu Piacchu * (17 March 2018) Antofagasta updates the spannish flags The city Machu Picchu This is Machu Picchu, the great Inca city. It has been taken from the holy mounten on the north-west part of the city overlooking the Machu Picchu valley and the holy llama staue of the Inca llamaism faith. The city of Antofagasta This is Antofagasta viewed from the great pacific ocean, in all its glory. With Antofagastan and Spannish flag, the city is located on a plateau between the central Andes mountain range and the pacific ocean and lies on the Río Inca de Antofagasta river. It has a desert climate and enjoys many days of sunlight and plentifull shade from the east in the morning. The main problem with its location is its dry climate, the Antofagastans make up for this with great arrigation inventions and complex waterways, its main export is the potato crop, wood, stone and emeralds. Its current mayor is Pachacuti_ whom also is the administrator of Peruvia, the regeon Antofagasta is located in. It is one of the biggest cities in the South-American contenent. Antofagastan inventions and discoveries * Evapotranspiration *Brain surgery Culture * Carrying a sword on your person if not at war, danger or tentions would be considdered bad luck. * Poisones potatoes are the worst thing ever * Llamas are the best * Potatoes are delicious * Love gold and emeralds * Love to put chilli pepper on everything * Atleast potatoes, quinoa and corn every evening meal * Antofagasta has a good relation with the Spannish empire * All clothing worn is made out of alpaca, and llama wool for the elites *Red, yellow and blue are the national collers Category:Towns